Tainted Love
by Thank u so very much
Summary: Co się dzieje, kiedy związek Brendy i Sharon rozwija się w tajemnicy? Jakie konsekwencje poniosą policjanci LAPD za mieszanie się w sprawy mafii? Jak Sharon i Brenda poradzą sobie z przeciwnościami losu? Jeżeli chcesz dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego, sprawdź to! M/ dla kolejnych rozdziałów. UWAGA: lesbijki, przemoc, seks.


Sharon wjechała na podjazd swojego domu. Światła w oknach paliły się, co znaczyło, że Brenda już jest. To mogła być chwila którą tak łatwo można było zniszczyć. Spojrzała we wsteczne lusterko. Kolor szminki na ustach wypłowiał, cienie do powiek roztarły się z czasem. Potem spojrzała na swoją sukienkę. Krótka, czarna, koronkowa kreacja przestała już mieć dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie, z biegiem tego wieczoru, straciła swoje atuty. Buty leżały na siedzeniu wraz z torebką. Musiała się uspokoić. Jej emocje od jakiegoś czasu były skłonne wydostać się na światło dzienne i przemienić się na łzy. Od samego rana było ciężko. Sprawa jaką teraz prowadzi dała jej w kość. Pokłóciła się z córką o to, że nie może pojechać na święta do Park City i do tego wszystkiego doszedł Andy Flynn. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że pierwszy wypad z ekipą do klubu skończył by się czymś takim.

Wysiadła z samochody głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Chłodne powietrze przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę, ale to było nic w porównaniu do żalu jaki się w niej gotował. Przechodząc przez żywopłot i depcząc rabatki w końcu dotarła do drzwi.

- Sharon, już wróciłaś?- zawołała Brenda z salonu. Pani kapitan nie odezwała się słowem, tylko od razu ruszyła do kuchni. Widziała kątem oka, jak Brenda przygląda jej się uważnie. Złapała za kieliszek i wypełniła go winem. Jednym łykiem opróżniła szkło i powtórzyła tą czynność jeszcze dwa razy.

- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku?- spytała Brenda podchodząc do niej. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej dziewczyna ma podobne napady, kiedy ma cholernie zły dzień, a najwidoczniej ten do takowych należał.

- Nie wybaczę ci tego, że nie poszłaś ze mną do tego klubu Brenda.- mruknęła Raydor zdejmując okulary.

- Wiesz, że mam dużo pracy. Ta cała posada szefa policja okropnie dużo wymaga.

- Wiem… Ale, wiesz co się dzisiaj stało?

- Co takiego?- spytała blondynka prowadząc swoją dziewczynę na kanapę.

- Porucznik Flynn zaprosił mnie do tańca.- mruknęła Sharon, po czym zrobiła duży łyk wina.

- I co w tym takiego dziwnego?

- Nie przerywaj mnie. Zaczął mówić, że jestem bardzo atrakcyjna, że jestem świetnym szefem i kobietą. Potem nim się spostrzegłam jego twarzy była zaledwie kilka milimetrów od mojej!

Brenda zesztywniała i puściła rękę swojej dziewczyny. Nie wiedziała, czy to dobry sposób, żeby jej pokazać, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona. Jednak kiedy zaczęła bardziej się nad tym zastanawiać, to była całkiem zabawna sytuacja. Nie tego Sharon się spodziewała. Spodziewała się złości, żalu, a może i nawet furii ze strony blondynki, ale zamiast tego usłyszała śmiech.

- To nie jest śmieszne Brenda Leigh. To wszystko twoja wina. Gdybyś poszła tam ze mną i powiedziałybyśmy im o nas, Flynn nie zbliżyłby się do mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, że ma względem mnie romantyczne intencje.

- Sharon proszę cię. Przecież nic takiego się nie stało.- uśmiechnęła się Johnson całując ją w policzek.- Chodź spać, ty mój buntowniku- zaśmiała się blondyna.

_**PRZESZŁOŚĆ**_

_- Szefie, może zatańczymy?- zapytał Andy._

_- Poruczniku, nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł, jestem trochę pijana i nie chcę panu podeptać nóg.- uśmiechnęła się kapitan. Widziała jak Provenza stara się utrzymać na nogach Gabriela, który nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek oznak przytomności. Może taniec to nie był taki zły pomysł? Skinęła głową i złapała za rękę porucznika._

_Na parkiecie było tylko kilka par. Muzyka grała z najlepsze, ale większość ludzi wolało wylewać swoje smutki przy barze. Zazwyczaj to się robi w LA w weekendy, sterczy nad szklankami w wódką lub whisky. Flynn utrzymywał wolne tępo, mimo iż muzyka nie wydawała się z tym współgrać. Kobieta dopiero po chwili spostrzegła, że jego ręka zniknęła z jej pleców i znalazła się niemal na tyłku. Szybko na to zareagowała i przesunęła ją wyżej._

_- Więc… Sharon. Jak ci się podoba praca na stanowisku szefa?- zagadnął mężczyzna starając się rozluźnić atmosferę._

_- W porządku. Co prawda mam trochę więcej obowiązków, niż w FID, ale jestem usatysfakcjonowana, że mogę kierować wydziałem.- odparła._

_- Już druga tak piękna i mądra kobieta ma władzę nad wyczynami Provezy i nie mówię tu o jego żonach.- uśmiechnął się nonszalancko Andy.- Może dałabyś się porwać na spacer jutro po pracy, albo na kolację.- dodał. _

_- Co mam przez to rozumieć?- spytała lekko podenerwowana. Jej podwładny właśnie proponuje jej randkę?_

_- Spójrz, szefie. Ja jestem samotny, ty też, może moglibyśmy poprawić nasze relacje i nie chodzi mi wcale o pracę.- powiedział od razu. Kobieta puściła jego rękę i odsunęła się na dwa kroki. W jego oczach malowała się panika._

_- Andy, jesteś naprawdę fantastycznym facetem. Mądrym, przystojnym. Oczywiście mogłabym się z tobą umówić, ale nie mogę bo jestem lesbijką.- wyrzuciła z siebie. Flynn przez moment wyglądał jakby miał autyzm. Stał i tępo się w nią wpatrywał.- Mam dziewczynę poruczniku.- dodała. Następnie przeprosiła wszystkich i wyszła z klubu. Nie chciała żadnych pytań, a tym bardziej odpowiedzi._

_**KONIEC PRZESZŁOŚCI.**_


End file.
